1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window-mounted air conditioner installation system and more particularly pertains to securing an air conditioner in a window opening while allowing a user to open and close the window in a safe and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window-mounted air conditioner installation systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, window-mounted air conditioner installation systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of securing an air conditioner in a window opening are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,319 issued May 26, 1964, to Marsteller discloses an air conditioning apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,033 issued Nov. 4, 1969, to Appel discloses a room air-conditioner improved mounting arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,803 issued Oct. 14, 1975 to Kong et al discloses a mounting arrangement for room air conditioner. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 380,533 issued Jul. 1, 1997, to Molnar discloses an integrated compact air conditioner.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a window-mounted air conditioner installation system that allows securing an air conditioner in a window opening while allowing a user to open and close the window in a safe and convenient manner.
In this respect, the window-mounted air conditioner installation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing an air conditioner in a window opening while allowing a user to open and close the window in a safe and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved window-mounted air conditioner installation system which can be used for securing an air conditioner in a window opening while allowing a user to open and close the window in a safe and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention, as disclosed in the specification and drawings herein, substantially fulfills this and various needs.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of window-mounted air conditioner installation systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved window-mounted air conditioner installation system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved window-mounted air conditioner installation system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a window assembly. The window assembly includes a vertically reciprocable rectangular window. The window has a peripheral support with a planar lower face and vertical side faces. The window assembly also includes a lower horizontal sash and vertical side supports for slidably receiving the vertical side faces of the window. The lower horizontal sash and vertical side supports define a window opening of a fixed width.
Next, a window mounted air conditioner is provided. The air conditioner is positionable in the window opening with a lower surface positionable upon the sash with a base plate in between and with an exposed planar upper horizontal surface. The air conditioner has side plates laterally adjustable to allow a user to seal off the those portions of the window opening laterally spaced from the air conditioner.
A support bar assembly is next provided. The support bar assembly includes a first bar having a length greater than 50 percent, and less than 100 percent, of the width of the window opening. The first bar also has a vertical outdoor face and a parallel indoor face and has a horizontal planar upper face and a parallel lower face. The first bar is hollow with a large rectangular configuration. The first bar has a free end and a central end. The support bar assembly also has a second bar. The second bar has a length greater than 50 percent, and less than 100 percent, of the width of the window opening. The second bar has a vertical outdoor face and a parallel indoor face and has a horizontal planar upper face and a parallel lower face. The first bar is hollow with a small rectangular configuration. The second bar has a free end and a central end. The central end of the second bar is slidably received within the central end of the first bar to allow a user to vary the length of the bar assembly. The bars are fabricated of an essentially rigid material, as for example, an extruded metal such as steel or aluminum.
End stoppers are next provided. The end stoppers have rectilinear portions received within the free ends of the first bar and second bar respectively. Each stopper has an enlarged portion formed integrally with its associated rectilinear portion and positionable against the side faces of the window support. The end stoppers are fabricated of an elastomeric material, plastic or rubber, natural or synthetic or blends thereof.
Next, a locking assembly is provided. The locking assembly is secured to the outdoor face of the first bar adjacent to the central end. The locking assembly includes a vertically disposed pivot pin fixedly spaced from the first bar and a rotatable member supported by the pivot pin. The rotatable member has a handle and a working surface in an arcuate configuration. In this manner, when the handle is moved to a position generally perpendicular to the bar assembly, the interior bar can move with respect to the exterior bar and, when the handle is moved to a position approaching parallelism with the bar assembly, the working surface will frictionally engage the second bar to preclude motion thereof with respect to the first bar.
Lastly, further included is a base plate positionable upon a sash, the base plate having a central section adapted to receive an air conditioner there upon, the base plate also having an indoor section in an inverted U-shaped configuration and an outdoor section in an inverted L-shaped configuration, the outdoor and indoor sections providing bearing surfaces for vertical regions of an air conditioner.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved window-mounted air conditioner installation system which has all of the advantages of the prior art window-mounted air conditioner installation systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the invention to allow a user to safely and conveniently take apart a window for purposes of repairing and/or cleaning while a window air conditioner remains in place.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved window-mounted air conditioner installation system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved window-mounted air conditioner installation system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved window-mounted air conditioner installation system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such window-mounted air conditioner installation system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a window-mounted air conditioner installation system for securing an air conditioner in a window opening while allowing a user to open and close the window in a safe and convenient manner.
Lastly,it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved window-mounted air conditioner installation system with a support bar assembly having a first bar and a second bar each with central and free ends with the central end of the second bar slidably received within the central end of the first bar and a locking assembly secured to the outdoor face of the first bar adjacent to the central end.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.